justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Love You Like A Love Song
"Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez & The Scene is featured on Just Dance 4. Dancer *Light purple hair *A big heart brooch on the hair *A very detailed dress *Greenish-blue boots *Purple socks. Background It's taken place in a heaven-like area wit clouds, glitter, hanging stars, pillars and a harp. The glitter is pink and blue and the pillars, stars, and harp switch between pink and blue. At times the sky turns dark. Gold Moves The routine has two Gold Moves. '''Both: '''Place your hands in front of you slowly. Mash-up This song has a mash-up which is exclusive to PS3 and Wii U. Dancers: *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Holiday (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD4) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *Holiday (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *A Little Less Conversation (JD1) *That's the Way (I Like It) (JD1) *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *California Gurls (JD3) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) Captions These are captions named to certain dance moves in this song. (This time it is in order and according to the gameplay.) * Where Am I * Princess * Crescent Moon * Happy Birthday * Sweet Heartbeat * Day Dreamer Trivia *This is the first Selena Gomez & The Scene song in the Just Dance series, the second one is Hit The Lights. *The Heaven scene is taken from the music video in which Selena is singing in a cloudy space with a white harp and piano. *There is a chance that the dancer's appearance would resemble a princess. *In the trailer and in other spoilers, she appears with darker colour scheme. *In the Crucified Mash-up, she is burned by the Sympathy For The Devil girl. *The dancer's hair looks very much like Katy Perry's wig in her California Gurls official music video. * In the Puppet Master Mode, when the bridge lyric was sung, in the selection both coaches from Good Feeling appears in a backward row. * It has a battle mode with Super Bass by Nicki Minaj however in real life Selena Gomez loved Super Bass. *On Just Dance Now during the lyric: "No one compares" the lyrics say: "No one can pause". **Also on Just Dance Now "I I love you like a love song baby" is divided into two lines. Gallery loveyoulikejd4.jpg loveyoulike.jpg|Love You Like A Love Song Loveyoulike coach 1 big.png loveyoulikecoach.jpg|The dancer Videos File:Selena Gomez & The Scene - Love You Like A Love Song (Official Video) File:Just Dance 4 - Love You Like A Love Song - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 Dance Mash-Up - Love You Like a Love Song (5 Stars)|Mash-up -- Sorry, no sound File:Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez & The Scene Just Dance Now 4* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Selena Gomez Songs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Love Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:21st Century songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Avant Guarde Category:Songs released in 2011 Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Lyrics Errors Category:On A Platform Category:Smiling Dancers